This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for calculation of wheel speed when using a wheel speed sensor.
Traditionally, wheel speed has been determined by counting the timing of both the rise and the fall of the pulse signals from the wheel speed sensor.
However, counting the timing of both the rise and the fall of the pulse signals requires unnecessary counting for determining wheel speed when the vehicle is driving at a higher speed. This counting process is done for each wheel. This is a waste of time.